


First Things First

by disreputabledog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bad Puns, Claiming, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Sex, Safer Sex, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-bloomer Sam finally gets her first Omega heat after years of assuming she's a Beta. Since she's on her own in a restaurant at the time, things get a little...messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



> Sam is sixteen and a cis girl. 
> 
> My first attempt at knotting fic. Dedicated to [Dee](http://outofmymindbebackshortly.tumblr.com/) because she got me into it and now I'm obsessed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mounting_ , Sam thought, and choked back a giggle. That was exactly what she was likely to end up doing with her goddamn chair if she didn’t get some private time, right now.

“What’ll you have?”

“Just a Coke, thanks.”

Sam smiled disarmingly at the bartender, who shrugged, got her the drink, and didn’t ask for her ID. Technically she wasn’t allowed to sit at the bar itself, being only sixteen, but her height usually let her get away with it as long as she didn’t actually order booze. She sipped her pop and resisted swiveling on the stool like a kid while she waited for Dean.

Dad had grounded her from that day’s hunt for not following orders yesterday and almost getting herself bitten by a vampire. Whatever. _Almost_ meant it hadn’t actually happened, which he ought to have been glad about, but instead he was just pissed off that she hadn’t listened to him and now he had to run cleanup on a nest that should have been easily cleared out already. She felt the heat of anger (and a little guilt) rolling under her skin as she thought about last night’s fight and tried to shrug it off.

Dean said they would take care of the vamps in the morning and he’d meet her here after school. She looked up every time the bell over the door rang but her brother wasn’t here yet. She was glad he didn’t seem to mind being seen hanging out with his little sister. If they stayed in the room they’d both be able to drink beer, since any one of Dean’s fake IDs could get him plenty of alcohol, but Sam had been feeling restless lately and wanted to be out in the world. Somewhere she could pretend they were normal for a little while. That and she didn’t want to see Dad just yet. This place was relatively safe from that angle; “and grill” wasn’t his type of bar.

She shifted on her seat. She still felt warm all over, despite the cool drink. It was weird, like her skin was a size too small. She fished an ice cube out of her glass and sucked on it. Her discomfort lessened somewhat, but the chill on her tongue caused her to squirm for a different reason. The competing sensations of heat and cold zoomed straight to her crotch. When she realized she was rocking on the edge of the stool, seeking some kind of pressure on her clit, she blushed. Nobody was giving her a funny look, though, so she was in the clear for now, but the need for release was mounting.

 _Mounting_ , Sam thought, and choked back a giggle. That was exactly what she was likely to end up doing with her goddamn chair if she didn’t get some private time, right now. She quickly finished her drink and beat it to the bathroom to, well, _beat it_. This time she couldn’t hold back the laughter that poured out of her in a giddy rush. Luckily the ladies’ room was empty. She splashed some cool water on her face at the sink, which sent tingles up her arms and down her neck instead of helping her calm down. Her eyes looked huge and vague in the mirror.

Only after she had locked a stall door behind her and sagged against it did she finally allow herself to touch. She got her jeans undone so fast she almost broke the zipper and shoved her hand into her panties. And oh god, she was wetter than she could remember ever being. There was an audible _squish_ as her fingers parted her lips. Remarkably, it only took a few circles around her clit before she came, biting into her free hand to keep quiet. She must have been really turned on to come that quickly, but she had no idea why. She hadn’t been thinking about anything in particular when she’d started feeling aroused at the bar.

The first orgasm felt good but didn’t completely satisfy her. Her pants and underwear slid down further to her knees so she could get enough room to push two fingers up inside her cunt. The wet heat almost felt like it was burning her skin, still a little cool from the sink. Even that wasn’t enough and she added a third finger, desperately trying to fill herself up. Unmet need still prickled her skin, even as she crooked her fingers and pressed against her sweet spot, rubbed her stiff clit with the heel of her hand. Soon she came again, shaking, her gasps echoing on the tile around her, but it still wasn’t enough.

When she pulled her hand out from between her legs, her fingers were absolutely soaked. She wanted _more_ , but she didn’t know what else she could do. Her tiny vibrator was back in the room with her stuff. Dean had tossed it at her soon after she turned thirteen, ruffling her hair and laughing when she turned bright red, saying she’d be grateful for it soon enough. She’d used it a few times since then and it felt fine, but it was so loud and she never got the kind of time to herself where anything but a nearly silent session in the bathroom or under the covers was a possibility.

Sam stared stupidly at her slick fingers and tried to pull her thoughts together. Oh, shit. “No, I can’t be,” she whispered, even as she put it all together. How turned on she was for no reason, how her usual double orgasm hadn’t even made a dent in her arousal, how her cunt was unusually wet. _Omega_. She was going into heat, in a fucking restaurant, all by herself. That was impossible, though. She was sixteen for god’s sake. When she went through puberty and neither knot nor heat ever showed, that had decided her as a Beta.

“What the fuck do I do now?” Maybe Dean was here already. He’d know what to do. Dean always took care of her. She just had to get it together and go back to the bar and look for him. If he wasn’t there yet, well. She could return to the motel and wait, in which case she’d have to deal with Dad, or she could try to pick someone up here, take the edge off, so she could make it through the rest of the day without exploding. Nice and easy, like she’d seen Dean do so many times. Of course, she lacked his Alpha mojo, but it wasn’t like she was a virgin and from what she knew about Omega heats her scent would have already changed to broadcast that she was available for...breeding. That thought should _not_ have turned her on even more, triggering another flood of slick that she could feel all the way back to her ass. Fucking biology. _Yes, exactly_ , and she doubled over with completely inappropriate giggles.

Finally Sam was able to pull her pants up with shaking hands and struggle upright. She washed her hands, straightened her shirt, ran her hands through her hair, stared at herself in the mirror some more. Deep breath. “You can do this, Sam.”

* * *

Her thighs rubbed together in the most distracting way as she walked back to the main room, but it was her nose that stopped her in her tracks before she could return to her seat. She could smell _everything_. Food in the kitchen and cleaning solvents on the floor were just the top layer, and the least interesting one. A dozen other scents wove around her as she tried to sort them out. The most appealing ones had to be people, her body’s way of leading her to compatible partners. She scanned the dining area—no Dean, unfortunately—and tried to match scents to faces. Would someone she normally found attractive also speak to her Omega drive? Or would scent overpower all other considerations? She knew that body types varied and it was impossible to pick out an Alpha or Omega by their looks alone, contrary to myth. Dean was plenty strong and broad, but frankly _pretty_ all the same. And Sam, manifestly an Omega by the way her clit zinged when she thought about her Alpha brother, _god damn it_ , was almost as tall as he and no delicate flower.

It was getting harder to think now that she wasn’t alone, her head spinning with all the unfamiliar sensations. She needed to choose her strategy before her hormones made all the decisions for her. Gender politics later, getting laid now. Drink first, though. She made her way to her seat, folded both hands around the refilled glass and gulped down the pop, heedless of the bubbles tickling her nose. She was still so _warm_. That must be why they called it being _in heat_. She snorted at that thought and almost choked on Coke. She would have to ask Dean if being so fucking easily amused by stupid puns was part of the process, or if she was just finally losing it.

Turning so she could rest her elbows on the bar behind her, she surveyed her prospects, inhaling deeply. She made eye contact with a tall guy who looked a little older than her and had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a curvy woman with long blond hair and a cute nose, and a older man with dark hair and eyes and an easy laugh. Something about them called to her, but she wasn’t sure if it was smell or looks or both, just that she _wanted_ and she _wanted_ now. Her legs seemed to part almost of their own accord. Here went nothing; if she struck out she could go with option two and brave Dad back at the motel.

Before she could get up, though, a hand at her elbow and someone crowding into her space. Stupid, stupid. She’d been so focused on the rest of the room she hadn’t even seen or heard him come up. Note to self, stay the fuck home next time. Although if she was this out of it now, she might be able to blame yesterday’s screw-up on the hormones too.

“Looking for something, sweetheart?” said a smooth voice in her ear, and there he was, some college dude smirking at her. Her arousal flared a little when she swayed toward him and caught his scent, but she’d seen the look in his eyes on the vamp who’d almost gotten her yesterday and that was bad news. That and she’d declared herself allergic to sleazy frat boys when they’d started hitting on her and her new breasts at fourteen. Granted, some of her preferred prospects this afternoon were even older, but it wasn’t really about age per se but about _standards_.

“I, I’m not,” she tried, but couldn’t pull away. Her sleeves were still pushed up after washing her hands and the skin-to-skin contact set her on fire. God _damn_ hormones.

“You need it bad, don’t you, girl? Even I could smell you from all the way over there,” he continued. _Beta_ , Sam realized. Her sense of smell definitely hadn’t been this good yesterday and she guessed that was common for Betas since they didn’t need specialty sex. She must absolutely reek of heat for this guy to be able to sniff her out. If only she could clear her head... She knew with her training she could easily hold her own against the average man, but she couldn’t seem to override the aching need in her cunt. Was it like this for every Omega?

“No,” she said as firmly and loudly as she could, in lieu of the coordination necessary to drop him to the floor.

“She said no, amigo,” a deeper voice sounded behind them. “Leave the young lady alone.” College guy was suddenly no longer at her side, she noted with relief. When she swiveled back to thank the newcomer for his intervention, she almost fell off the stool. He smelled so _fucking_ good that she barely noticed anything else about him. Abruptly she realized her face was buried in his shirt and small desperate sounds were coming from her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. She outright moaned and felt a new gush of wetness between her legs when he gripped the back of her neck and raised her head to look at him.

“Alpha,” she choked out, the difference in his scent finally coming clear to her.

“Are you here alone?” he asked, nothing but concern in his warm brown eyes. It was the older man with the nice laugh she’d seen earlier. She shook her head, then nodded, then shrugged.

“Want—need—I don’t—” she stammered.

His brow furrowed. “What are you doing out here by yourself like this? Shhhh, shhh, take it easy,” and he just stroked her hair until she was able to calm down a little.

“I’m, it’s my first, I didn’t know, I thought I was a Beta, half an hour ago I just got so warm and I—”

“Dios mio, girl. Do you have a mate? Someone who can walk you through this? I don’t smell a claim on you.”

“No. No. It’s just my brother and my dad and they’re not here yet. I need...I need...”

“Do you want some help? Hey, look at me, focus, you’re safe.” He gently grasped her chin and steadied her face until she met his eyes full on. Slowly the sense that she was drowning in them lessened, as did his intoxicating scent. “There we go, cariño. My name is Carlos. I can help you but you need to be able to tell me that’s what you want.”

“I tossed that other asshole out,” came another man’s voice while Sam thought about that, and the redhead’s face appeared at the back of the little group. “How’s the kid doing?”

“I’m not a kid!” she managed indignantly.

The redhead put his hands up. “Sure, okay.” Sam really liked his smile, and really wanted to suck it off his face.

“Her first heat came on unexpectedly,” Carlos explained, still stroking her hair.

“No wonder her scent’s so strong. What’s your name? I’m Will.”

“Sam. You smell so good.” Her hand flew to her mouth. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re going to be pretty loopy for a few days.” Will put his hand on her arm and and she swallowed. Her head was relatively clear for the moment, but she still felt the heat coursing through her body. The need for touch, for skin and sweat, to be _filled_ , was nearly overwhelming. Will pressed closer, nuzzling along her neck, and his heady Alpha scent surrounded her. She groaned and leaned into him.

“Sirs, miss, you can’t just mate on the damn bar. I have to ask you to leave.” The bartender, she guessed, but she was barely paying attention as Carlos snarled at him over her head and Will bit down on her neck.

“Sam, please focus,” Carlos said. “I need a yes or I need to get out of here because I won’t be able to hold back much longer.”

She thought about the need crackling under her skin; she thought about waiting alone in the motel room until Dad came back from the hunt to yell at her and get drunk; she thought about the intoxicating new scent of Alpha; she thought about just wanting to be normal for once; she thought about finally fulfilling the desperate desire swirling low in her belly; she thought about Dean and her childish crush on him.

“Please, please, yes, I want to feel your knot, both of you, please, I need, I need—”


	2. First Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had a moment to marvel at what a relief it was for her body to simply make the decision to obey, on instinct with none of the second-guessing and arguing that so plagued her family relationships lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away this weekend so I figured I'd sit down and finally hammer the last chunk of this into submission and get it out to you patient people. I'm so touched by those of you who subscribed to get this chapter!

At her words, Will growled against her skin and tightened his grip. Suddenly Sam was crushed between the two Alphas, Carlos parting her legs to crowd against her front and Will pressing himself against her back.

"You'll be a chikorita buena for us, won't you Sam?" Carlos muttered as he slid his nose along her neck and up into her hair, scenting her deeply. She tilted her head to bare her neck further, making her submission clear, but there was something...

"Did you just call me a Pokemon?"

Carlos froze. He pulled back from her slightly and cleared his throat. "Uh. Just my little joke. People don't usually notice."

Will started laughing and dropped his forehead against her shoulder. He had a nice laugh too, though not as deep as Carlos', and the way his chest vibrated against her back felt surprisingly good. She joined in, giggling helplessly as Carlos continued to look embarrassed. Sam took pity on him, squeezed her thighs against his hips encouragingly and ran her hands up his chest. Finally a rueful smile appeared on his face and she grinned back. At least, until a hand in her hair yanked her head to the side once more.

She had a moment to marvel at what a relief it was for her body to simply make the decision to _obey_ , on instinct with none of the second-guessing and arguing that so plagued her family relationships lately. Then Will's teeth sank deep into her shoulder. At first she panicked—stupid, stupid, what if these were vampires come back to finish her off and she'd been so blinded by lust she'd missed the signs—until she realized he had not broken the skin and his teeth only had the normal elongated canines of an Alpha and not the vampire's hidden row of fangs. The bite would leave a mark, but not a permanent claim. She grinned smugly at the thought that Dean wouldn't be able to treat her like his _baby_ sister after today, not sporting a bruise that clearly came from sex instead of hunting.

Sam shifted on her perch. Her jeans were already soaked and the two men had barely touched her. Will was already hard, and she decided she liked the feeling of him pressed up against her back, his cock rubbing along the cleft of her ass. She could feel equal arousal from Carlos as she rocked against his groin. Sam's need overwhelmed her then and she keened low in her throat. She needed to be taken, and fucked, and knotted, and claimed, and she needed it now.

"We'll take care of you, don't you worry, pretty little girl." Will drew out the final word in a growl as he fumbled with her zipper with one hand, the other gripping the base of her neck possessively. She slid off the barstool to make everything a little easier to reach and her feet had barely touched the ground before Will had her pants open and shoved down her thighs. The sudden feeling of cool air against her damp crotch startled a gasp out of her. Will held her firmly against his chest while Carlos yanked her boots off and whisked her jeans away. She'd need those back at some point, but for now all her attention was focused on getting as much skin contact as possible with the two Alphas.

Even without her boots Sam was of a height with Will, so she easily ground her ass against his cock, still trapped in his pants. On some level she knew she was making it more difficult for him to get it out and in her, but logical concerns weren't exactly at the forefront of her mind just then. Sam kissed Carlos for the first time with her legs wrapped around his hips, shamelessly rutting against him, still in her panties. Will gave her the same treatment from behind, cursing under his breath when his own zipper decided to be stubborn. A weird shimmying motion and a new line of heat along her crack told her he'd given up and just pulled his dick out through however much of an opening he'd achieved before the zipper stuck. She could feel her cunt clenching on nothing, desperate to be filled.

Will whispered hotly in her ear while she opened her mouth for Carlos' tongue. "You want us to take turns? Or you want both of us at once? You're so wet and eager, I bet you could take both of us. You want a knot in your cunt and another in your ass? All full up with Alpha dick from both sides?" Sam cried out at how good that sounded, though somehow the idea had never occurred to her before.

Carlos chased after her mouth and she moaned into his when he pulled her soaked panties aside and his fingers found her clit. The pads of them didn't even catch on her sensitive flesh, she was so wet. Two fingers stroked up and down her inner lips while his other fingers smoothed over the soft hair that covered the rest of her pussy. The sensation almost tickled and she squirmed against his hand, which only had the effect of pushing him further into her. Having someone else's fingers inside her was already so much better than her hurried orgasms in the bathroom earlier. Sam would probably lose her mind when she finally got their cocks in her. And it had better be soon, damn it.

Another pair of fingers joined Carlos' from behind her, swirling through her juices, pinching her lips together and rubbing them against her clit. "Fuck, yes," she breathed, but hesitated when Will's fingers started to draw her slick backwards across her perineum. She might be all aboard the train to coming her brains out, but she still didn't really _know_ these men and, well, she'd never had anything in her ass before. "Wait, Will, I..."

His hand stopped, but his body shook with the effort of keeping still. "What? Sam, do you not want anymore because I can, I can, I mean I can try," and he choked on a deep breath and started to pull his hand away. Sam slid down Carlos to rest her feet on the floor, and his hand fell away from her too. She turned to kiss Will, both to reassure him and to try to clear her head.

"No, I just, I've never, and I don't..."

"Hey darling, nervous? Will these help?" A new voice sounded and Sam looked up in surprise. The curvy Alpha woman she had noticed before stood nearby, holding out a bundle of brightly colored plastic. As the woman drew nearer it turned to be packets of gloves and condoms. She smiled at Sam's confusion. "I'm Lainie, and I'm mated. You smell amazing, believe me, but I don't feel the draw quite as much as these two idiots." Lainie's smile changed from non-threatening to fond when she looked at Will and Carlos. Sam guessed Lainie knew them from somewhere, or maybe they were all regulars here. "I'm also a nurse. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, even with your heat on this strong. But if you _do_ want, barriers will help, especially if you're not planning on breeding or bonding here. There are pills for after but prevention's the surer course, I always say." Lainie winked and inhaled deeply as Sam took the supplies.

"Thanks," Sam said, feeling steadier, and tipped one side of her mouth up.

Lainie chucked her under the chin like a cute puppy on the street, and Sam wanted to resent it but having another Alpha's hand on her just made her lightheaded instead. She swayed closer and Lainie backed away, shaking her head.

"Oh no. You're sweet, you really are, but I've got my own sweet Omega waiting at home for me. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fuck his brains out. Enjoy." She brought two fingers to her forehead in a jaunty salute as she left and Sam, Carlos and Will just stared after her for a minute.

"So. I think one of those gloves has my name on it, yeah?" Will smiled at Sam and she rubbed her face against his roughened cheek with a small needy noise. She set the small pile of nitrile and latex on the bar and Will pulled on a glove, snapping the wrist in a way that made her think of hands slapping against skin, and shiver. Carlos grabbed one for himself and she gave him a grateful look over her shoulder.

Carlos struck a pose with his gloved hand. "Michael Jackson, yes?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," the bartender said and thunked his head against the wall. Apparently he'd given up on kicking them out but the latest developments were just too much for his _punny_ bone. At that thought Sam couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and giggled against Carlos' mouth as she turned around and refocused on the very important task of getting well fucked.

This time when Will coated his fingers in her slick and stroked back over her ass to press against her hole, she wiggled encouragingly. Carlos took the opportunity to slide two fingers inside her pussy and stroke her sweet spot. Quickly sinking back into the haze of her heat, she couldn't really make out any of the words Will murmured into her ear except "relax." Each man's bare hand was shoved up under her shirt, her bra straps hanging undone, Carlos pulling at one nipple and Will squeezing her other breast. The overwhelming desperation brought on by the heat began to mellow into more a more comfortable level of arousal with the stimulation and the promise of more. She let some of her constant tension go, and their arms supported her.

Sam growled as one of Will’s fingers eased into her ass. It was one of the strangest sensations she’d ever experienced, Will and Carlos moving against each other through her own flesh…but good. Really good. She rocked between them, warmth rapidly tightening inside her, “Oh, fuck, I’m so close,” she managed to gasp out before Carlos brushed her clit with his thumb and she was coming. Both men reflexively clutched harder at her breasts and her eyes rolled back in her head. She growled again when the orgasm rippling through her still wasn’t enough to slake her heat.

“More, I need more, please…” Her words trailed off into a groan when Carlos took away his fingers. With a crinkle, a tearing sound, and a fluid pinch and roll, though, he prepared to replace them with something that promised to be more filling. Sam’s breath hitched and she steadied herself to be entered, but Carlos just held his cock with one hand and rubbed the covered head against her clit. Will chose that moment to slide another finger in behind her, stretching her open, getting her ready to take him, and the thought of how much Alpha dick she would soon have in her was enough to send her over the edge again. She howled through her fourth orgasm of the afternoon, dropping her head back to rest on Will’s shoulder. Carlos took the opportunity offered to nibble along her bared throat as he continued to slide his dick everywhere around her cunt except in it, where she wanted it right goddamn now.

“Carlos if you don’t fuck me this instant I _swear_ —” and then every delicious inch of his cock was inside her. “Oh, _god_.” Carlos was mumbling into her neck in Spanish and Sam thought it sounded like the rosary, and she’d have to giggle about the whole thing later because at the moment she was otherwise occupied trying to wrap her legs back around his waist to get the perfect angle. When she found it they both hissed.

“I’m not going to last long, cuchura.”

“You better not.”

Will laughed at that, a soft huff of breath on her shoulder. His cock was still naked and hard against the swell of her ass, and she could feel the wet trail it left across her skin every time they moved. The knowledge of that soon faded into the heady swirl of her desire as Carlos started to thrust in earnest. It took even less time than Sam expected for her pussy to begin feeling too tight, too small for the cock pounding into her, especially with Will’s fingers still working in her ass.

“Oh, oh god, your knot, that’s your knot.”

“Si querida, no te preocupes, I will make you feel so good mi angel, tu me vuelves loca.”

As his knot swelled, it rubbed her sweet spot ever more insistently, ramping up her pleasure until she could hardly stand it. Finally, finally, she felt Carlos go still against her and groan into her shoulder, and she thought about his come spilling inside her and how he’d be stuck there, tied to her, while Will worked his own cock into her ass, and she was just about to come again when somewhere nearby a door slammed and—

“ _Just what the fresh hell is going on here?_ ”

Oh shit. Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Spanish at all, so any mistakes there are Google's fault.
> 
> Thanks to [Crosswords](http://mscrosswords.tumblr.com/) for the conversation about wanting to see more safer sex in fic that got me past the major writer's block keeping me from getting this chapter done for so long. When stuck, just add condom fairy!


	3. First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were very green. She had known they were green her whole life, but it was like she was seeing them clearly for the first time.

Sam mulled on the fact that her life was over. Dean had arrived at the restaurant, taken one look at the scene starring his little sister, grimly extricated her from between the two Alphas, yanked her pants most of the way up and thrown her over his shoulder. Carlos had been too dazed to muster much protest, Will too confused. Now her head dangled at Dean’s lower back, but all the blood rushing to her head instead of her crotch was sadly not helping her think. The problem was her brother smelled way too good. He must have put in a workout taking down the nest of vampires because his shirt was somewhat damp and clinging to him and the scent of his sweat was driving her mad. She shifted experimentally, but her legs were firmly clamped in Dean’s strong arm.

“Oh no you don’t,” came his low-voiced growl. “What were you even _thinking_ , Sammy?”

“That I needed to get laid,” she mumbled into his back. “Like, really needed. I’m as surprised as you are, I swear.”

Dean stopped walking, and she heard a door unlocking. They must be back at the motel. Had Dean carried her like this all the way through town, with her jeans still hanging half off her? The thought didn’t bother her as much as it probably should have.

“Guess what, being in heat’s a bitch.” Sam managed to hold in her giggles for approximately three seconds and then laughed so hard she choked. She was still laughing when Dean dumped her unceremoniously on her bed. The look on his face brought her up short. She couldn’t read the emotions in it like she usually could. He was angry all right, but there was something else she couldn’t place.

“Do you have any idea,” he started, but trailed off, staring at her.

“It’s not like it was my first time,” she said, which was technically true but the circumstances were definitely new.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because he was suddenly right there, in her space. “What do you mean, not your first? Who touched you? Where was I?”

“Jeez, Dean, it was a few towns ago. This girl in my class asked me out. I didn’t think it was any of your business. And anyway, you were preoccupied with Courtney whatserface at the time.”

He frowned, his face so close to hers that her eyes crossed a little to keep him in focus. His eyes were very green. She had known they were green her whole life, but it was like she was seeing them clearly for the first time.

“By the way, it’s really rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a tie. I didn’t even get to feel it properly. Or say thank you or anything.” Sam rolled her eyes, hoping to break a little of the tension.

“What the hell happened back there?”

“You can’t smell it—me? I’m not a Beta anymore, I guess.” She shrugged uncomfortably. She didn’t want to disappoint him with the news. Dad would be pissed but she didn’t care about that, Dad was always pissed about something. Dean, she needed in her corner.

“Sammy…” Dean said, and breathed a warm sigh in her face. “Do you have any idea how good you smell?”

“What—” she began but Dean had closed the distance and kissed her. She had the wherewithal to think, _Wow, I didn’t know hallucinations were a side effect of heat_ , before she was kissing him back, and then little else mattered anymore. She moaned into his mouth and clutched at his neck. Her kisses with Will and Carlos earlier had been very good, but kissing Dean awakened something deep inside her.

“Shit,” he muttered and turned his face away, but his forehead rested against hers still. “I shouldn’t, this isn’t—”

“God, Dean, you can’t kiss me like that and just _stop_. I have needs, you know.” She tried for puppy eyes.

“Yeah, I heard. Something about a knot, was it?” Suddenly she was on her back with Dean’s warm weight blanketing her. Her jeans were still around her thighs so she couldn’t spread her legs like she wanted to, but she rubbed against him anyway. She could feel the bulge in his pants and her head swam at the thought that it was for her.

Dean held one of her wrists above her head and scrabbled at her pants, shoving them down another few inches until she could kick them to her ankles and part her knees for him. His belt buckle dug into her tummy and his zipper pressed roughly against her crotch and it still wasn’t enough. With her free hand, she went for his belt and finally got his jeans open. Now it was his cock pressed against her and it felt so warm she almost couldn’t bear it.

“Be in me. Please? _Please_.” Sam wiggled against him, the motel bedspread rough against her ass.

“Sammy, you gotta be sure.”

“I _am_ sure. Get in me already.” She couldn’t help the whine entering her voice. He was taking so long to get to the fucking and it wasn’t fair and—she let out another moan as he deftly adjusted himself and entered her.

“Fuck, Sam, you’re so fucking wet.”

“That’s how it— _oh_ —works, dummy.”

He kissed her thoroughly to shut her up and she took the hint, clenching her thighs around his hips instead as he rocked into her. Each thrust sent shivers up her body and they panted together. It didn’t take long before she felt his cock swelling inside her, his strokes becoming shallower and his breath faster. Her own orgasm took her by surprise, not a steep crest like usual but instead a low swell, and she keened and shook. A few moments later, Dean bit down on the base of her neck and the delicious pain of it seemed to break her heat. Her head started to clear a little just as she felt the first rush of his come pulse inside her. She hummed in satisfaction; her body wouldn’t be letting go of him any time soon.

Dean lapped at the bite mark he had left and raised his head, looking as pleased as a cat. Sam tried to remember her sex ed classes. She’d stopped paying as much attention when she thought she’d turned out to be a Beta, and there was something about mating and marks that just wouldn’t quite come to mind...oh well. She took inventory of what she did know: half-dressed, newly minted Omega, drunk on hormones and endorphins, tied with her brother.

She started giggling again and sighed contentedly. “Dad’s gonna kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years later... :O I literally hadn't written any fiction at all in the last two years, but maybe I'll be able to get back into it now. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
